


in time

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, a rewrite of the scene in tdw, absolute sweethearts the pair of them, darling baby boys, i'm weeping they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Thor explains to Steve what the Convergence is.





	in time

Steve looks over at Thor as they walk. His hair and cape blow gently in the wind and there's a determined look on his face.

It does something to Steve that he can't explain. Something strange and… and wonderful.

But something isn't quite right. He swallows. He doesn't really know how to ask this but he knows he has to. “Thor,” he starts. Thor looks down at him and hums a response, a small smile gracing his face. (It makes Steve's heart skip a beat.) “When you found me, you knew something was wrong. How?”

Thor’s smile widens; Steve's stomach flips in the best way he's known. “You weren't on Earth; Heimdall couldn't see you,” he explains, steering them both towards a nearby wall.

“What?” Steve stares, disbelieving. He can't think of anything at all that can explain this. “How can that be?”

Thor stalls, looking out at the water. “Well. You were and you weren't.” He looks back at Steve as he leans against the wall. “The nine realms exist in Yggdrasil, and they orbit the same way the Earth orbits the sun.”

Thor takes Steve's hand, holding their free hands up against one another.

Steve's breath catches in his throat at the gesture, and he gapes down at their hands then up at Thor’s face. At his eyes, at his smile, and he finds himself reciprocating the expression.

“You see, every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly; this is called the Convergence,” continues Thor, twisting his hand so that their fingertips are touching. “During this time the borders between the worlds are blurred, and passing between them is easier. It's possible you found one of these points.”

He twists his hand again, following with his eyes, and his thumb rests against Steve's index finger. “We are lucky they remained open; once they move out of alignment, that connection between them is severed.”

Thor then turns to meet Steve's eyes, closing his fingers around Steve's hand. There's an unspoken conversation between them, and instantly Thor is leaning down, leaning down to touch Steve's lips with his. Steve tilts his head up as their hands tighten, his heart fluttering. He tries to memorise the sensation, tries to remember the feeling of Thor’s lips and the way their hearts seem to beat in time with each other.

When they part, Thor is grinning and it's contagious. Steve rests his forehead against Thor’s, saying softly, “I like the way you explain things.” He pauses, and an unpleasant thought crosses his mind. The smile disappears. “What will happen to me?”

Thor frowns. “I’ll find a way to save you, Steve. I swear it.”

“But your father—”

Thor shakes his head as he interrupts. “My father doesn't know everything. Trust me, darling.”

Steve almost breaks at the pet name, and he snakes his arms round Thor’s waist, resting his head on his chest. Thor’s arms wrap around Steve's neck. He kisses the top of Steve's head, whispering, “All will be okay in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the actual scene in the dark world and made a bit gayer :3


End file.
